


Baby, it's a sweet butter knife (part 2)

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Multi, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7324420">part one</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's a sweet butter knife (part 2)

Bucky moves up a little and presses his mouth to Steve's shoulder again, sucks at the skin to leave a mark. Steve's eyelashes flutter. He breathes in deep through his nose as Bucky sucks harder, drags his teeth across that spot. He lets go with a smacking sound. There's a dark purple mark on Steve's shoulder. Bucky raises an eyebrow and looks over at Sam. He moves over and mouths at Steve's other shoulder. He nips, and Steve shifts a little between them.

Bucky glances at Sam again and targets another patch of skin, this time on Steve's pectoral muscle. He sucks harder this time, and Steve's lips part with a little gasp. They take turns leaving deep purple marks on Steve's skin-- his neck, his chest, his stomach-- until Bucky notices that he's hard again.

"It's your turn," he says to Sam, then closes his mouth over a spot just under Steve's jaw to leave another mark.

Sam scoffs, but he also moves down the bed to slide onto the floor. Bucky lifts his head just enough to watch him part Steve's thighs and start kissing this way up.

"Oh, god," Steve whispers.

"Think of it this way, sweetheart-- you'll be halfway done!"

Steve shakes with laughter.

"You better believe when I get out of these ropes I'm gonna make you pay."

"Oh yeah?" he moves right up next to Steve. "What are you gonna do, exactly?"

Whatever response Steve had gets pre-empted by Sam's mouth leaving a purple bruise on the delicate skin on the inside of his thigh, which triggers a breathy sigh instead. Bucky settles in next to him to nuzzle at his ear.

"You gonna fuck me hard, baby, is that it?"

He glances down to where Sam is hard at work, teasing Steve with flicks of his tongue in between leaving more marks on him. Bucky watches for a second as the pink tip of Sam's tongue licks a stripe up Steve's dick.

"You gonna hold me down and make me pay?" Bucky murmurs. "Gonna do unspeakable, depraved things to me?"

Steve's only response is a shudder. Bucky smiles.

"Fuck my mouth, maybe? Like I did you? Pull my hair? Slap my ass and call me a slut?"

He looks down at Sam.

"God, he looks perfect, doesn't he," Bucky breathes. "So pretty with his mouth on your dick. What's it like, looking down at him and knowing I just fucked him? How's that make you feel, hmm?"

Steve's eyes roll upward. He licks his lips, and Bucky sneaks up to catch his tongue. Kisses him hard and revels in the moan that vibrates in his mouth. He tugs a little at Steve's hair and then goes back to murmuring.

"Promise, you can do whatever you want when we finish with you. Number six is all yours."

Steve whines in the back of his throat, and Bucky strokes his hair.

"Can't wait. Gonna spank you, just like we said. Might take turns fucking you. We'll have to flip a coin to see who goes first."

"I'm going first," Sam says, coming up for air.

Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Fine, Sam's going first."

Steve moans, and Bucky grins wickedly against his cheek. He dips his head and sucks at Steve's throat just above his pulse point. Steve's writhing a little more now, and when he moans again, Bucky looks down to see what's happening. Sam's just put at least one finger into Steve's ass. It makes his back arch and his hips lift up. He whispers _please, please_ , until Bucky's half hard again from the sound of it. He loses coherency, words become syllables-- _ah, ah, unh_ \-- and then his breath catches and he comes with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut.

Bucky doesn't realise he's dozed off until he snaps awake again. Next to him, Steve is snoring quietly, and Sam's in a heap on the other side of the bed. At least it wasn't just him. He elbows Steve.

"Did you really fall asleep tied up?"

"Hrn? What? Oh. Guess I did. I think we only nodded off though."

He yawns, which makes Bucky yawn, and then he chucks a pillow at Sam's head to wake him.

"Wakey wakey, it's time for a spanking."

"Huh? Oh. Damn. Did I fall asleep?"

"Everybody did. But now it's time to spank Steve's ass."

Steve grins and actually wriggles excitedly in his ropes like a puppy. Bucky and Sam share a look of fond amusement.

"He's adorable," Sam says.

"So what'll it be Steve? Hand? Belt? Do we even have anything to paddle him with?"

"Hairbrush."

"Yes."

"Gosh, I don't know," Steve says. "It all sounds good."

Bucky didn't miss the gleam in his eye when he mentioned a belt. He and Sam manhandle Steve until he's on his knees on the floor, still bound in pink rope, his chest and face resting on the bed. Steve's just started to say something when Bucky gives his ass a hard slap with his right hand. Whatever he was about to say dies in his throat. He exhales.

"How's that?" Bucky asks, speaking to Steve but grinning at Sam.

"Good," Steve breathes. "I hope that's not it though--"

Bucky winds up and gives him another good smack. There are angry red handprints on Steve's pale ass, and Bucky raises his eyebrows at Sam. He gestures, _go ahead,_ and Sam actually rolls out his shoulders. He draws back and gives Steve a matching pair on the other cheek.

Steve's face is pressed into the mattress. Bucky leans in to prod him.

"All right, sweetheart?"

"Mmhmm." Steve nods. "Good."

He turns his face just a little to smile at Bucky, cheek resting on the mattress. He looks up expectantly, and Bucky laughs. He gives Steve another slap on the ass, watches his hands clutch at each other under the ropes. Then it's Sam's turn. The noises coming from Steve get a little louder as his ass turns deep red. Sam retrieves the hairbrush and takes the first whack. Steve quakes all over and lets out an _oh_ that curls up in the small of Bucky's back and creeps upward. Sam offers him the hairbrush, but he indicates for Sam to go ahead. He smacks Steve's ass again and triggers another _oh_. Bucky's not the only one intrigued by it, if the semi Sam's sporting is any indication.

"Please…" Steve murmurs, muffled by the mattress.

"Please what?"

"Belt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Bucky glances at Sam, who pokes around in the closet until he finds one. Thick leather, a proper belt, not the plastic garbage that seems to be everywhere. He can hear Steve's breath catch as he pulls it taut between his hands. He folds it and holds it near the buckle, to keep it away from Steve's ass.

"No--" Steve blurts.

"What is it? You want us to stop?"

"No, not that…" He buries his face in the mattress for a second, puzzling Bucky. "Other hand."

Bucky's stomach drops a little.

"Sweetheart, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I can take it!"

Steve sounds a little outraged, and Bucky rolls his eyes. He looks over at Sam, who shrugs. Bucky sighs.

"Okay, fine. _One_ hit. That's it."

Bucky moves around to the other side, belt in his left hand, and gives Sam and his hard-on a good once-over, then turns around. He doesn't give Steve a count or anything. He waits until Steve starts to relax and get impatient, and then WHACK.

"Ohhhhhh my god," Steve moans.

The belt's left an angry purple mark across his ass. There might even be a bruise later, although he realises that's probably just what Steve wants. He's writhing against the bed, most likely trying to get some friction. Kinky fucker. Bucky drops the belt and turns to Sam, indicates that it's his turn, then steps back.

Sam moves in and gets to his knees behind Steve, sets the lube down on the floor. He kisses the reddened skin on Steve's ass, gentle, although something about the touch is working for Steve, because he whines low in his throat. Sam runs his tongue across the length of the belt mark, and Steve moans.

"You ready for this, baby?"

"Mmyes. Please."

Bucky sits down on the edge of the bed. Sam presses two slicked fingers into Steve's ass, up to the knuckles, and Bucky bites his lip to keep from breathing out hard. Sam has to hold Steve by his hips to keep him relatively still.

"Christ," Bucky breathes. "Begging for it, ain't he?"

Right on cue, Steve starts up.

"Please, Sam… please… mm, yes, yes…"

Sam has to pause and take a breath, and Bucky doesn't blame him. Once it looks like Sam has himself under control, he rolls on a condom and slides his dick into Steve, who moans again and pushes back, until the tender skin of his ass touches Sam's hips. He jolts a little but doesn't pull away. Sam gives Bucky a look and lets his hands slide down Steve's flanks, ribs to hips to thighs. He slaps Steve's ass, and Bucky's mouth drops open. Steve moans, and Sam lets his head tip back like maybe that felt better than he was expecting. He gives Steve another, lighter, slap on the ass.

"Good baby?"

"Mm, yes, fuck yes, god…"

Bucky shakes his head in wonderment. If only the world knew. Sam reaches under Steve to stroke him, and Steve breaks instantly. He doesn't moan so much as gasp. He lets his head rest on the mattress and submits to Sam fucking him. He looks demolished. Sam comes, then drops back to sit on the floor.

"Good goddamn," he says.

Bucky grins.

"How am I supposed to follow _that_?" he asks.

Sam gestures in helplessness and lies back on his back.

"I'm out," he says. "You've broken me."

Bucky snorts.

"Is that all it takes?"

Sam glares at him.

"You gonna come over here and do better?"

"I might."

Bucky eases off the end of the bed and moves on all fours, behind Steve. He presses his hands to the tender skin of Steve's ass, gently, although it still makes Steve gasp a little. He trails a finger down the cleft of Steve's ass, then turns to look at Sam.

"Christ, did you use enough lube?" Sam's response is a raised middle finger. "Throw me a shirt or something, will you?"

"I don't have to take this from you," Sam says, although the tone is undercut a little by how out of breath he sounds.

Sam throws him a t-shirt, and of course it's Bucky's shirt. At this point he couldn't care less. He dabs away the frankly excessive amount of lubricant on Steve's ass and then leans in to tongue at his perineum. Steve gasps and jerks. Bucky takes hold of his hip with the left hand to hold him still. He tongues at Steve's ass with lazy, slow strokes. Leans up and nips at his reddened cheek, and Steve makes a frankly hilarious squeaking noise. Bucky has to rest his head against the edge of the bed for a minute while he silently shakes with laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" Steve asks.

He might be teasing, or he might be serious. Bucky can't say, so he says no and gets back to business. Steve melts into the bed with a heavy sigh. Bucky traces his fingertips up the inside of Steve's thighs to make him shiver. He mouths at Steve's spanked ass, just enough to get a whimper out of him, and touches the inside of his thigh again.

"I don't know if I can do it, Buck," Steve sighs.

"Course you can, sweetheart."

Bucky goes back to work, licking and nipping and mouthing until Steve's dick is hard again.

"I'll make it quick, baby, promise."

Steve's only response is a weak groan. Bucky pauses.

"I can stop…"

"Don't you fucking dare," Steve snaps, and Bucky has to pause again for another bout of silent giggles.

When he recovers his composure, he rolls a condom on and pulls Steve's ass back onto his dick. It's easier now, and something about that makes lust roil in his belly. He moves back so that Steve's in his lap, straddling him, rolls his hips forward with small movements.

"God, you're so easy now, baby. That 'cause Sam fucked you out? Got you nice and loose? God, look at you, you're a slut for it."

No response from Steve, who's gone slack. Bucky leans over to look at him. He looks blissed out.

"Fine," he whispers. "Don't stop."

Bucky smiles and goes back to fucking him. He eases Steve forward a little, angles his hips so that he can hit Steve's prostate, and Steve comes to life again with a moan. He sits back onto Bucky's dick and matches the little thrusts of his hips.

"Wow, you like that, sweetheart? Think you can come for me one more time?"

Steve whimpers, and Bucky goes on pushing against that same spot until he feels Steve tighten around his cock.

"Was that it, baby?"

Wrecked, Steve nods. He goes loose again, head lolling on the mattress while Bucky finishes up with a few more quick thrusts of his hips. He comes, inasmuch as he can at this point, and then eases out and sits back on his heels.

"Goddamn."

He runs his fingers through his hair. It's a little tangled, but the pull against his scalp is good. He turns to Sam.

"Should we untie him now? Is that six?"

Sam nods, and they go about loosening the ropes on his arms. They've left deep red indentations, which Bucky rubs a little before he realises that might not actually help. They pull Steve back, down onto the floor with them, and massage his shoulders.

"You good?" Sam asks, and Steve nods. "All right, well how about we get back into bed then. I don't know about y'all but I'm fucking tired."

He and Bucky help Steve up, although he doesn't really seem to need it, and lie him down on his stomach. Bucky goes into the bathroom to take a nice long shower-- alone, so that he can actually shower-- and then flops back into bed with damp hair and a mild ache in his ass. Steve's still lying on his stomach, and no wonder. His ass is still deep red, especially where Bucky hit it with the belt. Bucky traces a finger along the mark, and Steve hisses, recoils a little.

"You okay?"

Steve stretches out his arms overhead, languidly, like a cat, and then presses his face into the pillow, nodding. He's got a smile on his face that Bucky is betting you couldn't remove with a chisel. He looks up at Bucky, tender. Bucky strokes his cheek, kisses him on the mouth and then settles in next to him with one arm draped over the small of Steve's back. He's faintly aware of Sam getting up to take his own shower, and then he drops off. He sleeps like a stone, until at some point in the small hours of the morning, he wakes to find Steve kissing his shoulder and gradually edging on top of him.

"What's this all about?" he murmurs, as if he doesn't know.

"Gonna fuck you, Buck," Steve whispers.

Bucky looks over to see if Sam's awake, but he's on his side facing away, and what a pity that he'll miss this.

"You think so?" he says, squirming a little. "Think you can hold me down and have your way with me?"

He pushes his ass up into Steve's erection, teasing him.

"Don't need to," Steve whispers. "All I have to do is say _please_."

And goddamn if he isn't right. Bucky bites his lip and buries his face in the covers, unable to hide the grin on his face. Steve kisses the nape of his neck, noses gently at where Bucky's hairline begins.

"Please, Bucky…"

The feeling of Steve's breath on the back of his neck makes Bucky's skin prickle. Steve says it again, the magic word, and it _is_ magic, because Bucky goes all liquid inside at the sound of it.

"Please," Steve whispers.

Bucky writhes beneath him.

"Goddammit, you know I'll do anything you want…" he murmurs. "Anything for you, Steve."

It's as if Steve didn't hear him. He goes on whispering, a chain of pleas with Bucky's name strung throughout, and the quiet repetition of it drives Bucky completely over the edge. He pushes back against Steve's dick, waiting for Steve to hold him down or push back. He just keeps whispering, pressing his lips to Bucky's neck and shoulder. His mouth skims down the line of Bucky's spine. His weight shifts, and Bucky rejoices at the thought that Steve's opening the bedside table drawer, although he wouldn't put it past Steve to fake him out. He waits, silent and still.

He jerks awake at the cool touch of Steve's fingers tracing wet circles around his ass, a little harder and a little deeper with each orbit. Bucky bites his lip. Considers his options. He doesn't arch back into Steve's touch, just lets his head tip forward to extend his neck and spine. Steve's lips press against his shoulder blade, and he sinks his fingers in. Bucky moans and fights the urge to push back. He takes in a deep breath and sighs it out. Steve whispers a _please_ just as his fingers thrust in, and Bucky gasps, clutching his pillow. The penetration of fingers and whisper sends a surge of need up his spine. He moans again, relaxing into it.

"Oh god, Steve… Steve…"

"Bucky… please…"

It feels like hours before Steve pushes in a third slick finger. Bucky moans, louder, and he really doesn't know how Sam's still asleep. Maybe he's faking it. Steve twists his wrist a little, works Bucky's ass open with cruel slowness. Bucky shifts his weight just enough to get some friction on his cock. He thinks about begging for it, but there's something sweet in the aching and torturous pace Steve's moving at. Steve's fingertips push a little harder, inside him, and Bucky can't help the way his body flexes and writhes.

"Ready?" Steve whispers, and he doesn't even finish speaking the word before Bucky's whispering _yes_ in several languages.

He waits, fingertips digging into the mattress, and resists the urge to push his ass back into Steve. Holds his breath as the head of Steve's dick nudges at his ass and pushes. Bucky wills himself to relax, drinks in the gentle burn and the weight of Steve on him, in him, gasping into the back of his neck.

"Jesus, Buck… oh god…"

"Mmmm," is all Bucky says in response.

He shifts his weight and pulls himself up onto his elbows, lets his head loll forward.

"Oh Bucky, Bucky, please…"

Steve's voice is soft. It rolls up Bucky's spine like pinpricks. The movement of his body ebbs, then pushes in again, and Bucky can't resist the urge to edge back a little, to feel Steve's hips press against his ass and a little friction on his aching cock, trapped underneath him. It's slow, _so_ slow. It aches. Steve is heavy and warm on top of him, his breath coming a little harder now. He doesn't move any faster. The pace stays slow and gentle, until Bucky's buried his face in the mattress trying not to moan too loud and wake Sam. Steve comes inside him with another series of pleas and then settles in on top of him, heavy.

He kisses Bucky's neck and shoulders.

"Let me…"

"Hm."

Bucky gently swats away his hand.

"Please?"

He lets out a breathy little laugh and lets Steve roll him over onto his back to suck him off. Bucky bites his lip, runs his fingers through Steve's hair and smiles down at him. Once he comes, Steve stays where he is and rests his chin on Bucky's hip. He presses his lips to Bucky's hipbone, stomach, murmurs against his skin.

" _That's_ six."


End file.
